


The Right Path

by KennaxVal



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:41:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23881735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KennaxVal/pseuds/KennaxVal
Relationships: Acxa/Keith (Voltron), Lance/Pidge | Katie Holt
Comments: 9
Kudos: 21





	The Right Path

“Go away!”

Hunk wasn’t expecting a warm welcome from Lance, but this seemed highly unusual for his normally peaceable friend. Apparently, Pidge was right to be worried.

“Lance, buddy, I’ll only be a minute. Can you please open the door?”

For an uncomfortable amount of time, Hunk heard grumbling mixed with the sound of bottles shuffling on the floor. And when the door finally did open, Hunk had to step back from the smell of booze, rotten food, and what was likely Lance’s BO. 

The Red Paladin had several days of stubble on his face with crease marks from having spent too much time laying about. Hunk took a deep breath and walked in the room. There was trash distributed all over. It appeared Hunk had not arrived a moment too soon.

“Did you need something, Hunk? I’m a little busy.”

“Uh, yeah. I can see that. It’s just that Pidge called and she’s worried about…”

“Maybe Pidge should mind her own business. You too, for that matter. Now are you going to leave?”

The Yellow Paladin looked around. Such a shame to let food go to waste like Lance was doing. But if the growling from his stomach was any indication then maybe he was hungry.

“Let me cook you lunch, Lance. People always feel better when they eat.”

Instead, Lance scowled at Hunk. “No thanks. My problems are bigger than a meal.”

But as broken as he was, Lance couldn’t dismiss Hunk’s pleading eyes and motioned towards the kitchen.

There wasn’t much to work with, but that never stopped Hunk before. And in a brief period of time, there was a meal fit for a king. 

“Ok, Hunk,” Lance said, trying to suppress a satisfied hiccup, “I hate to admit it, but you were right. I do feel better.”

“Everyone always does.” Hunk flashed a warm smile. “Did you know the word ‘companion’ means ‘one with whom you break bread?’ Think about it, your closest friends are the ones you eat with. I know it’s always helped ease tension when I’m trying to get other races to negotiate.”

“That’s all well and fascinating, Hunk. But just the same, I’d like to be left alone now.”

Hunk placed a hand on Lance’s shoulder. “You gotta call Pidge, man. She’s worried about you.” Once again, Lance scowled at him. “Ok, ok. Just tell me this, are you going to Acxa and Keith’s wedding?”

Lance’s shoulders slumped down. “I don’t know. Don’t get me wrong, I’m happy for them. I’m just not sure I’m up to it all. It’s hard for me seeing couples happy when I’m so alone. Watching Shiro marry Curtis was hard enough, but now I’m paired with Pidge in the wedding party.”

“And why is that a bad thing?”

“Because… because… I think I’m falling in love with her.”

The first instinct was for Hunk to hug Lance. Pidge had been confiding to the Yellow Paladin, for some time, how she felt about Lance and to find out that those feelings were reciprocated should’ve been the best news ever. But Hunk knew exactly why that wasn’t the case.

“Lance, if you want to talk about Allura…”

“What’s to talk about?” Lance angrily threw Hunk’s hand off his shoulder. “She’s gone. And with her is a part of my soul. You want to know something messed up, Hunk? Part of me would’ve sacrificed all of reality just so I wouldn’t have to live in a world without Allura.”

“We both know you wouldn’t do that, Lance. Not even Honerva went through with her crazy plan to destroy everything.”

“Only because Allura made her see the light.” He turned to hug Hunk, crying on his shoulder. “I’m sorry. I really am. I just miss her so much. And now that I’m realizing what Pidge means to me it feels wrong. Like I’m cheating on Allura. I can’t betray her like that.”

“It’s ok, man,” Hunk patted Lance affectionately on the back, “I know what you mean. But I think Allura also wouldn’t want you to be alone. She’d want you to be happy.”

“Easier said than done. But for what it’s worth, thank you for stopping by. You can tell Keith and Acxa I’ll be there for the wedding. Somehow I’ll find the courage to face Pidge.”

***

Pidge wasn’t sure visiting Lance was a good idea, but she was still worried. Even though Hunk had apparently made progress. What if things ended badly between them? At least in their current situation, they could be friends. She couldn’t stand the thought of losing Lance entirely, but what was even worse was the idea of him being so miserable.

There was a strange look on Lance’s face. It was a smile, but the corners of his mouth were still low enough to suggest he wasn’t trying to look a certain way. 

In the days since Hunk visited, it appeared that Lance had the sense to clean up his place, but he was still a mess.

“Haha, Lance, you’re not going to the wedding looking like that?” Pidge hoped a little playfulness might break the tension, but Lance continued to look sad. “Here, let me help you out. Keith is expecting us there in just a few hours.”

Pidge walked to Lance’s bathroom and came back with a razor, towels, and a bowl with shaving soap. She ran hot water from the kitchen on one of the towels and lightly touched it to Lance’s face.

“Ow! What are you doing, Pidge? Trying to melt my face off?”

“Oh, don’t be so sensitive, Lance. Hot water is optimal for relaxing the skin, softening the stubble and opening the pores, which prevents acne or razor bumps. Now, just lean back and relax.”

It was hard for Lance to admit, but it was incredibly relaxing to receive a shave from Pidge. The way her soft fingers massaged the cream on his face made him just about ready to fall asleep. With his eyes closed, he was initially imagining Allura’s hands touching him, but soon realized how much he actually enjoyed knowing it was Pidge. And when she was done, he felt like a new man.

“Wow, I look good.” That familiar smug look on his face spread across his lips as he felt the now smooth skin. “Thanks Pidge.”

“No problem.” She let out a small chuckle. “As for the way your body smells, I recommend a shower. Too bad I can’t help you there. See you at the wedding.”

Part of Lance wanted to stop Pidge and see where things went, but it still felt wrong. He couldn’t shake that feeling that he was betraying Allura. Besides, Pidge had only recently turned eighteen and wasn’t about to take things that far and that fast. 

***

There wasn’t a dry eye in the house when Acxa and Keith shared their first kiss as a married couple. And what was even more beautiful was the makeup of the crowd. Humans, Galra, Alteans, and just about every manner of races in the universe, united to celebrate this beautiful love.

It all made Lance ponder what he should do next. Love was something to be celebrated, but not when it brought misery. Acxa and Keith were happy with each other and Lance wanted that. And he knew Allura would want that for him too. He watched the merriment of everyone around noticing that only he and Pidge were sitting in an uncomfortable silence. 

And then, it was almost as though Lance could hear Allura. It was much like the relationship he had with his lions. There were no words, but he knew Allura was putting the idea of approaching Pidge in his heart. He could feel how strongly she wanted him to be happy and he also felt it deep within that Allura would be happy too. Maybe it was Lotor or maybe someone else, but Lance knew it was better for both him and Allura for him to let her go.

It didn’t make sense, but Lance was nervous. Why should he be so scared to talk to Pidge? He’d known her for years. They fought together, confided in one another and that’s when it really hit him. He wasn’t falling in love with Pidge, he’d always been in love with her. There was a closeness he felt to her that didn’t exist with anyone else, even Allura. This was the path he should have always pursued.

So he stood up, extended his arm, and looked lovingly at the Green Paladin. “Uh, Pidge. May I have this dance?”

“Oh.” Pidge’s cheeks flushed red and she looked up meekly at Lance. “Uh, sure Lance. I’d love that.”

The two of them made their way through the crowd, shuffled their feet about, and held onto each other close as they blocked out everyone around them.

“Pidge, I’m really sorry for the way I’ve been acting. I’ve just been confused, but I’m not anymore. Allura is a treasured part of my part, but if you’ll let me be in your life, I’d like to think you’re my future.”

“Lance, I… I don’t know what to say. I mean, it’s so weird because I always find an answer for everything, but you’ve always been an enigma to me. Do you remember the day we discovered Voltron?”

“How could I forget? That was so amazing. It’s not every day you become a defender of the universe.”

“Yeah, that was pretty great. But that isn’t what sticks out in my mind.”

“It isn’t? What could be bigger than that.”

“Well, it’s not something big at all. But I think about when Commandeer Iverson was chewing us out and how I was about to blow up on him for bringing up Kerberos mission and you stopped me. I could’ve gotten in big trouble and you didn’t have to save me. But you did. That has always stuck in my mind and I’ve never thanked you for it. So, I guess, thank you.”

“Oh yeah, I remember that. But, you know, I’ve also never thanked you.”

“For what?”

“Everyone always called me ‘The Dumb One.’ Except for you. You, Pidge, by far the smartest of us all and you had the most reason to talk down to me but you never did. So, thank you for making me feel good about myself when I needed it the most.”

“Well, think nothing of it. That’s just what friends are for, right?”

“Maybe more than just friends.”

Pidge blushed even more. “Are you sure about this, Lance? I always figured your type was girls who were, you know, beautiful.”

“That’s exactly my type, Pidge. And there’s no one more beautiful than you.”

Just then, they both realized that they’d been inching towards each other throughout their conversation with their lips nearly touching. And finally, Lance could take it no longer and kissed Pidge deeply. Her lips were soft and Lance’s heart raced more than ever before. 

When he broke the kiss, both he and Pidge noticed Hunk giving them a thumbs up in the distance. Lance knew he owed the big guy for making the push for them to be together. He also owed Allura. After all, she was the one who placed him on the right path.


End file.
